<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drivers license by minis0de</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003511">drivers license</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de'>minis0de</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Non-Linear Narrative, but lightly, its not rly sad, sorry hyuka i love u baby but i didnt know where to include u, too cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Yeonjun and Soobin and their journey of being in love, never forgetting each other and the other perks that come with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drivers license</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I joined the bandwagon...What can I say?</p><p>I love Olivia Rodrigo and her voice in HSMTM so it's beautiful to see everyone so interested and in love with her music, and seeing her top the charts with it. Of course, upon hearing the song for the first time I couldn't not picture a angsty storyline with it and from there, this was born. Don't worrry though, it's only a little bit and it's short. Happy ending too, I couldn't hurt myself (although I almost didn't include it).</p><p>If anyone's interested in listening to the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7lPN2DXiMsVn7XUKtOW1CS?si=_w8mRHIERZKbjWcjZy9wPg">song</a>, in case you haven't!</p><p>Rated T for swearing!</p><p>Enjoy and thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>i got my driver's license last week, just like we always talked about </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to get your license at some point in your life, you know that right?" Yeonjun yelled from the car, parked right outside his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face promptly erupted into a smile as he strides to his boyfriend, entering the car and pulling the pink-haired boy for a kiss. It continuously felt unwinding to sit in the old car Yeonjun drove, which belongs to his parents. Seeing him waiting for him outside in his street was equally compelling and soothing. There was an unexplainable sensation in his chest every time he saw the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then I can't see you looking all handsome waiting for me at the driver's seat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm handsome? I'll blush at that." Yeonjun teased, pretending to hide his face in his hands. Soobin only giggled, urging the other boy to start the car and start their drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they set their destiny to the restaurant and a small talk about how they were doing that day, Soobin continued the conversation, feeling a necessity to reassure the other one in the same ways he always did. "You're the most handsome and you know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smiled. "Sure but I will never get tired of hearing you say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes me wonder how I got so lucky to have you," Soobin said cheekily, touching Yeonjun's tight slightly, careful not to disturb him during the drive. He could perceive the wires in Yeonjun’s brain twist in looks for a sly answer but also discerned his smile and the way he tried to conceal it. Even if his boyfriend was undoubtedly a fearless person, more than he would ever be, there have been moments of shyness shared between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being cute to try to change the subject… I see you." Yeonjun laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to my parents about me finally getting my license so I can drive to your house whenever I want," Soobin admitted, blushing at the implications he was throwing with his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yeonjun seemed to drink the words, satisfied with what it came out from his partner. "Learn to drive just to spend more time with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin hit him slightly as they reached a red light. He acknowledged the other would tease him but everything he said came with sincerity, knowing he meant every word and that the pink-haired boy appreciated it as much."Just think it's beneficial for both of us to spend more time together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "You're going to need someone to teach you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin looked outside of the window, enjoying the way the light of the street posts illuminated the nightlife. It was a good sensation to be there, even if the thoughts in his brain betrayed him. "I'll ask my dad to help me. He doesn't particularly enjoy the idea of me having a boyfriend, maybe this will be a good way to heal my bond with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reminder that his dad didn't accept him wholeheartedly is still the reason these days why he is so reticent to bring Yeonjun home. His mother had warmed up immediately to the boy, his polite way charming her. There was something about Yeonjun that just called people in, no matter the age and gender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He'll come around. Give him time." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mother would ruffle his hair, late at night after he, once again, cried himself to her over the same issue. It was tough to accept his dad’s lack of care over the situation. He knew what the silences suggested: they weren’t accepting ones. Quite the contrary, he recognized it was a judgment on his way of living, his choices. An inadequate report on who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Yeonjun place his hand on his knee. "I'll teach you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to spend time with him if he can't accept who you are. Besides, I'm a qualified teacher!" Yeonjun said, his cheeks puffing with determination. Soobin cooed at the gesture (and the words).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a qualified teacher?" Soobin mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn't answer, keep driving until they arrived at the restaurant. Eventually, the conversation hit the driving lessons again and they decided to really give it a go, viewing only the pros in the decision of letting his boyfriend guide him on how to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they started their teachings, like everything in their relationship was easy, to begin with. He still decided on announcing to his parents he was interested in the idea of driving but that he wouldn't need help. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeonjun is teaching me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, earning a smile from his mother and a striking silence from his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not touching the brakes," Yeonjun said calmly from the side, sitting back on his seat. He appeared to be enjoying bossing around, which was a surprising cover for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forget about them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you forget about something that's right there next to your feet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin huffed. Unfortunately, even with the great help - that he wouldn’t admit - he noticed having more difficulties than learning in these lessons. "Driving is hard. I don't think I want to do it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby…" The pink-haired boy said, getting dangerously close to his boyfriend and whispering in his ear. "If you do, you can visit me every time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that supposed to be seductive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shoved him. "I thought you liked making out in my bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin laughed, focusing on putting his hands in the right places in the wheel and trying again. He wasn’t a quitter. "That's because I'm scared of doing it in my house in case my parents caught us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's family was more accepting of their relationship and they also gave the boy a certain degree of freedom Soobin couldn't enjoy. He relished the way they could spend time together in his living room, freely walk around the house, and not constantly being afraid of his parents breaking in and ruining something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay let's try something else." Yeonjun teased. "If you don't learn how to drive, no more make-out sessions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin turned quickly to him, perplexed. "You can't do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch me," Yeonjun said, turning around, a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin started whining, touching the other boy and forcing him to look in his direction. Granted he could use his ultimate weapon: his pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't pout. You know I can't resist!" Yeonjun said seriously, cupping Soobin's face and pecking him repeatedly, all over it and everywhere he could reach without becoming uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It evolved easily into something more lingering, it usually did in between them. A sweet touch of lips turned into an intrinsic dance they always had with each other, Yeonjun's habit of rustling the hairs in his neck while he teased Soobin with his plump lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger smiled into the kisses. "I'll pay attention now. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's try again the brakes then." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but today i drove through the suburbs, crying because you weren't around </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she's everything i am insecure about </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding me right now!" Yeonjun said, his voice never going to the yelling point, but dangerously approaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being irrational about the situation but he couldn't help let his insecurities take over him. Ever since the start he wondered and let his mind wander how he managed to get someone like Yeonjun. It was a simple meeting: they have been classmates for a while but it was not until they were partnered up for a project that they started talking with each other and getting to know each other. No huge meet-cute, no out of this world connection. Turns out they had a lot in common and even more surprising, turned out Yeonjun was interested in him in a certain manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't believe when the boy had confessed to him, shyly, that he liked him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romantically. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin, who had been nothing but smitten by the boy, had gotten excited with the possibility of not only having a boyfriend but liking someone like that. And he did like Yeonjun. What he wasn't expecting was the toll that came with dating him publicly: people talked about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about them a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention Yeonjun had was to be expected. He was popular and people were easily drawn to him. It wasn’t something he didn’t foresee in the start, remembering precisely what the stakes were. He presumed he was ready to subsist with it, but maybe not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not angry at you! But she seemed to have forgotten you have a boyfriend." He finished, sitting down and appearing angry at himself for bringing it up and culminating in this discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Binnie…" Yeonjun said, a little bit more smoothly, sitting next to him. They were in his house, spending time in the living room as they liked. They couldn't pinpoint how the conversation ended up there, but here they were. "You don't have to worry about her. Like at all!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acknowledged that, rationally. "I don't mind you having friends, you know that. I just wished she didn't brush me off every time we are together like she's trying to shove me down." Soobin confessed ultimately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heejin was a girl in their class who was rumored to have a crush on Yeonjun. That alone was enough to spike Soobin's insecurities since the girl was nice, confident, and unmistakably beautiful, in ways Soobin only wished he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jealousy wasn't an emotion he was used to dealing with and principally not combined with the insecurities he felt. Every time they were together and she tagged along, either in groups or not, she seemed to do everything to be sure Yeonjun recognized how good she was. She brushed Soobin down all the time like he wasn't worthy of competition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if this wasn’t a competition, to begin with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Soobin said, feeling his eyes water. He tried to control the feelings, embarrassed in letting himself open up like this, weak... "Like the other day, we were talking about going to the bowling and she implied I would probably not be good at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded. "I remember that. I thought you didn't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't usually but it still hurts a lot," Soobin said. "I'm afraid…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid of what?" Yeonjun pleaded. "Please talk with me, I need to know what you're feeling to help us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid you're going to realize she's better than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy appeared to understand the words gently before hugging him, pulling him onto his lap, and combing his hair lightly. He kissed his temple before opening his mouth. "I don't think you understand how good you are for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am?" He didn’t mean to let his insecurities regard him so quickly, and especially not reveling it to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby." He answered, separating and kissing him sweetly, right in the center of his lips like he loved. "You keep me grounded. I don't mind the attention and people talking about me but the reason I make through it is knowing that, at the end of the day, I have someone by my side who cares for me for who I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I really do." Soobin said, kissing Yeonjun urgently, his cheeks wet, not controlling the tears. "I don't mind that, I just get scared." Honesty seemed to be the sentiment of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun cleaned his cheeks with his long sleeves and smiled, kindly, patient, overall so good for him. "No need to get scared okay? We are together for as long as you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how could i ever love someone else? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and i know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soobin wait!" He heard Yeonjun shouting for him but the voice only made him walk faster. The sun was setting behind them, and Soobin wanted nothing more than to get home and hide in his room, after everything that has happened that day. "Soobin!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop following me! I have made it clear I don't want to talk with you." Soobin said in between a whisper and a yell, something he wasn't sure he was able to express at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's expression pained him but he couldn't help but stand his ground. He would never let himself feel frightened in this situation, take the easy way out. He had to protect himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Soobin… I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" Soobin said, turning around and facing the other. "You promised…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun clutched his hands on his chest, expression unreadable. "Can we talk about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin gulped. He didn't want to bring the incident into his house and give his dad even more reasons to complain or something of sorts. He also didn't want to worry his mother but he could sense his defenses going down at the sight of Yeonjun's sad expression, in this middle of the street at the end of the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explain to me then. Explain why you promised me we were going to the same University, that you promised we would stay together and then I find out you accepted the scholarship outside the country?" He said. He didn't anticipate sounding so angry but the thought of breaking a promise was beyond belief. “I changed all my plans and ideas for this, for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gulped. "I know I promised that but Soobin… It's my dream. It's all I ever wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind that! I was the first person to tell you to go… But you said you weren't ready and that you wanted to stay. I altered all my plans to fit yours and suddenly you changed ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know… I shouldn't have. I didn't think it through and I am incredibly sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said those last words with so much emotion that Soobin couldn't help the tears running through his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concept of being alone didn’t scare him, he has spent the past eighteen years of his life alone, so what much difference would it make? The problem was that he wasn’t alone now. He had Yeonjun, and imagining a world where the two of them weren’t together anymore after he felt the taste of what it was liked to be loved… Unbearable to say the least.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now what. What's left for us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gulped. "We can…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun, I've told you I can't do long-distance relationships. It would never work for me." Soobin started, getting closer. "I know that was going to be your suggestion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy nodded, a string of hair being combed behind his ear. He felt himself shrink onto the touch. "I respect that and you know me so well. But… I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin pushed the boy for a hug, holding him tightly and savoring the warmth of the touch. If there was something that he always found enthralling about his boyfriend was how he kept his body warm despite the outside being cold or not. He once joked that Yeonjun was the sun incorporated and the boy thought it was endearing that his lover reflected on that. Ever since then, the sun emoji has occupied Yeonjun's contact emoji next to a yellow heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Soobin said, tears in his eyes thinking about having to leave behind such an important part of himself. "I'm not… I would never stop you from following your dreams. I am sorry too for sounding like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you didn't mean it like that," Yeonjun answered, muffled in Soobin's jacket. "We can make the time count. All these weeks before I leave we can… do everything we always wanted to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin giggled. "Yeonjun!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even suggest anything like that God…" Yeonjun said, blushing violently. "Let's enjoy our time together. The two of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nodded. "Until the unavoidable goodbye?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked pained again. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but the inevitability of the situation had to be discussed for them. "Do we have to think about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm not going to ask you to wait for me. Who knows if you'll even come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy nodded. "I'm the one who can't ask you to wait for me. But… at least we will always have this right? We will always have this, which is more than some people have in a lifetime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nodded, marching forward to kiss the other boy straight in the lips and conveying all the emotions he was undergoing at the moment. It was a rather rushed kiss, a peck of lips that instantly erupted into something full of energy and rush. It wasn't a goodbye kiss for that matter, no. But it felt like one, the type of lapslock that lasts forever even if it's only been a few seconds, probably not even a full minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun separated for a second, before diving in again, pushing the boy against a wall before realizing that wasn't the right place to let something escalate in this matter, a few blocks before Soobin’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin felt the same, but the emotions he wasn't prepared to explore were talking louder. "Let's </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He started, emphasized the word talk. "Somewhere else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded. "Yes." His eyes lighted at that, a fond smile in his feature as he caressed the other face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not moving," Soobin added, knowing he wasn't moving either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… letting the image of you right now sink in my brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger giggled. "Cheesy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you said forever now i drive alone pass your street </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and all of my friends are tired of hearing how much I miss you </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu and Taehyun traded a look once they saw the situation their friend was in. They decided to give time for the other to recover slightly, knowing letting Yeonjun go had been a hard decision for their friend to make but this was reaching levels that none of them were ready to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not doing well…" Soobin's mother told them when she let them in, a worried tone laced in her words. "He says he is and he tries but I can see how much it's hurting him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys nodded, letting the woman knock on the door and announce their presence. The sight that expected them was one of almost grief, the boy sitting in his desk chair looking at the window, holding something in his closed fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Binnie… Hey." Taehyun tried, entering the door carefully. Soobin, to his excuse, tried to convey a smile and wave at the boy, getting up to hug his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys! I didn't know you were coming, I would've cleaned." He said, pushing some things off the ground to a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu and Taehyun traded a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin cleaning? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you? We haven't seen you in a while." Beomgyu said, remembering the way the boy had declined their offers to hang out the past months, excusing himself for various reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah sorry guys, I've been busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have there, in your hand?" Taehyun asked and Soobin seemed to notice he was holding something. He opened his hand, seeing a necklace with a pendant fall in between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's…" Soobin started, his voice lowering. "Yeonjun's…" He couldn't even finish the sentence without years starting to fall from his eyes. Beomgyu immediately stepped in, cleaning his cheeks and claiming </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh binnie…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them hugged the boy, sandwiching him in between. They knew how much he was hurting with the situation, even if he didn't want to be transparent about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss him so much," He said and both of them nodded, knowing exactly that was the problem, the purpose of why they decided to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you guys talked?" Taehyun tried to investigate, letting Soobin lay down with his head in his lap. Beomgyu combed his hair, sitting close to the other. At this moment, that’s all they could offer and it was already sufficient it appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has texted me a few times but… I can't find the strength to answer him. He's in a completely different time zone, in a different place. I don't want to be something that is stopping him from… I don't know, live his life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you aren't living yours?" Taehyun asked, troubled about his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying… God I probably sound so dumb right now. He's out there, enjoying a new country and making new friends and doing what he always loved and I'm sulking in my bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know how much you love him," Beomgyu said, making sure to use the present tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin hiccups. "This is so stupid you know? But I feel like he was the one I was meant to love. He came so unexpectedly into my life, grew so much on me, and taught me so much about loving only to… Only to leave like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's not even his fault." He continued, cleaning his tears. The words had a calming effect as if he has been waiting to let them out this whole time. "I can't even blame him or me but I just feel that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The right person, the wrong time." Taehyun completed, seeing unquestionably where the rant was headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The right person, the wrong time yes." Soobin cried again, snuggling closer to his friends, as he let them cure the sadness he was feeling just by being there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they'll never know you the way that i do</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finish." He pecked Yeonjun's nose, earning a giggle from his boyfriend laying underneath him. It was such a wholesome time for them to be like this momentarily, playing this game of endless compliments and sweet nothings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like… Your teeth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a weird thing to like." Soobin scrunched his nose. "You're running out of things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just like everything about you." Yeonjun giggled, lacing his hands behind Soobin's back. "But I do have an explanation for the teeth. It reminds me of a bunny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin scrunched his nose again and felt Yeonjun pulled him for a tight hug. "You're making fun of me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" Yeonjun confessed. "You're my favorite bunny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheesy," Soobin said but allowed his boyfriend to indulge in a kiss, first passing by his lips before kissing every inch of his face he could conceive. He felt himself blush at the gesture but heart growing twice the size with love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was everything okay earlier?" Soobin asked when they relaxed next to each other again, setting in Yeonjun's bed enjoying just each other's heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at Yeonjun's house he was greeted with a decent amount of respect and happiness, which he was eternally grateful for. He knew Yeonjun's family didn't have much, financially wise, but they always had an atmosphere of love that he couldn't help but dive in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they retired to Yeonjun's room, he heard his mother talk with him. He didn't mean to pry but the conversation seemed private when he heard his mother claimed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>They didn't enough for the month… </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he left, trying not to worry too much. Yeonjun had noticed him for a bit though, so it felt right to bring it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is okay Binnie. You don't have to worry about me." Yeonjun replied, kissing Soobin's forehead in a way that made him feel safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will always worry about you. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Yeonjun said, easy as that. "Just money's tight this month but it's okay, we will get through it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Soobin said, trying to bite down his thoughts and falling. "You know that if you need help… and I'm not pitying you! Just, I don't mind. Helping you. Because you're important to me…" He tried to add, falling to let his brain form a coherent sentence, stumbling in every sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun seemed to be quiet for a bit, not angry but sinking in the idea of how could he love someone so much and have the person love him as much. "I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm just embarrassed about the whole thing I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be embarrassed!" Soobin immediately rushed in, caressing Yeonjun's arm. "I know you wouldn't hesitate to help me too. It's what we do for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't deserve you. You make me happy." Yeonjun added, smiling, genuine. "I'm so glad we got partnered up in that dull project. Can't imagine my life without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin blushed at that implication and decided the best way to reply to that would be to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All their kisses always tasted sweet but there was something about that specific one, an affirmation of love, that transformed that moment into one of Soobin's favorites. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>today I drove through the suburbs and pictured I was driving back home to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>red lights stop signs i still see your face </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun stay quiet!" Soobin added, giggling and trying to control his boyfriend. They were in his room, which was a new thing for them. Soobin's mom had insisted in them spending more time together there but somehow they ended up with the younger sitting on Yeonjun's lap, straddling him as he tried to apply a face mask on the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… smelly," Yeonjun said, scrunching his nose in a way that Soobin couldn't help but find endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is scented! And it's like… not even a strong sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smells like mint, my nose itches babe!" Yeonjun whined, trying to touch his face and adjust the mask. Shortly he got dragged with his hands by his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love mint," Soobin stated, taking the mask off his boyfriend's face, and cleaning it gently with a tissue, careful not to irritate his skin. "Don't you feel refreshed now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun kept looking at him, to a point that it almost became intimidating. "I do feel good. But mostly because I'm here with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin flushed, cupping Yeonjun's cheeks and kissing him lightly. "Acting cute won't get you any privileges!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Yeonjun replied cheekily, holding Soobin's waist. "I did earn a kiss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot," Soobin murmurs but moved forward to connect their lips again, a thousand kisses they've traded already but all of them taste different from each other, special. He lets himself indulge in the lazy trade of kisses they had going around, the feeling of caging Yeonjun exciting him as he let the other boy take control of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss you," Soobin said in between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'"Let's not think about that. Every time we talk about that we fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin pouted. "I don't want to fight. I still think it's important we don't ignore that it's happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will still be talking… Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nodded. "Sure." But he knew that, ultimately, they were meant to distance themselves, impossible for it to remain to be the same way it's going, his brain overthinking the situation to an extreme. It seemed, from the outside, that he was dealing well with it, but the truth is, it was a mask he was surprised he could even keep up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should keep the driving lessons though." Yeonjun changed the topic quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin laughed. The idea of driving and learning when they first started appeared so long ago. "Why would you say that? I'm a terrible driver I can't believe you would bring that up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun combed the hairs in Soobin's face, smiling. "I think you're alright. I love teaching you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what's the next lesson?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm… we should try some road signs."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>can't drive pass by the places we used to go to</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's stop by the drive-through." Yeonjun pointed out at the sign and Soobin carefully drove there, under the other boy's guidance. "Want some burgers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever stop eating? We ate a few hours ago." He couldn’t help but find it endearing, another Yeonjun habit he was already missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! A few hours it's a long time." Yeonjun said, clearing out the order for him and already ordering what he knew Soobin would want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always order for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you with the back of my hand," Yeonjun announced proudly. "Want fries and milkshakes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of cliche have we became?" Soobin joked but he accepted it anyway, carefully driving through it and parking - his least favorite time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so great </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Yeonjun complimented, kissing his cheek in reply when the other completed the task. "You're about to become an ace driver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can always dream about it." Soobin joked, taking a bite off his burger and looking at the side, where Yeonjun was staring at him a little sad. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Yeonjun said, pulling him for a kiss, letting it linger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste like the burger you just ate." Soobin mocked but he smiled at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>domestic gesture </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. He loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>cause I still fucking love you </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen it?" Taehyun asked, cautious with the way he chooses his words, as they ate in their favorite restaurant in town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin quirked an eyebrow. "That's very vague."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone is moving in the balcony apartment by my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin smiled knowingly, playing with the food with his fork. "You went around that sentence so much. You can say Yeonjun's house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't know where we stood on that matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been two years Taehyun," Soobin said, not even grasping how long it's been since he has seen the other boy. "I've moved on. I went on a date last week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been on dates for the longest time and never settled down either." The other boy announced, weighing his words carefully in a way he always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you implying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That maybe you two should've tried. A long-distance thing because clearly, you are still hooked on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes. "I can't be hooked on someone that I barely talk with. The last time we talked was months ago and it was because I saw he got some important milestone in graphic design or something on his Instagram."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I remember correctly, you also took hours to craft a small reply to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Taehyun." Soobin finished. "Even if that's true, it's too late now. I can't just hit him up out of nowhere now. He probably moved on better than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he's the right person, doesn't matter the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember you being such a romantic." Soobin ended the conversation there, not eager to let it go on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for dinner. I always enjoy catching up with you." Soobin stated, hugging Taehyun outside his car after he drove him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Soobin. Take care okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Taehyun leave to his house, as he parked outside in the street, admiring the warm night they were experiencing and taking a glance at the apartment that he spent so much of his teenagehood in. He had driven many times past this street the past couple of years since Yeonjun left, most times involuntarily, as if somehow he could relish the memories just by staying there, traveling back to a time full of passions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in contact, more in the beginning, but it was hard to connect their schedules, the time zone affecting the way they communicated too so, eventually, they drifted apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about all the moments they shared, he felt essentially nostalgic about it. A ping of sadness also involved him. For years he kept conceiving Yeonjun as the right person for him, so much his friends started to use that expression to describe the other boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one that got away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem they had was the timing. The wrong one, unfortunately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders what would've happened if things went a little differently. But thinking back, something he did quite a lot, he didn't regret any part of it. Didn't mourn meeting and getting closer to the boy, definitely didn't lament dating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always parked well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin turned around upon hearing the voice, sure it was directed at him. All the thoughts in his brain shut down, as he locked eyes with the person he had missed so much these years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun." He said, not able to think and tell anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Yeonjun breathed out, a small wind passing by his now black longer hair. He was wearing sweatpants but somehow, he pulled it off. Just like he used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're… here?" He asked, unsure of what to say, what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Job offering in town and I missed home so I decided to come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When?" He immediately asked, feeling his heartbeat at a mile per hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a few days ago. Almost didn't have time to settle him, wasn't even sure you…" Yeonjun stopped, breathing in before continuing. "Wasn't even sure you were still around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin couldn't believe what was happening to him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he's the right person, doesn't matter the time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moved out of my parents’ house…" Soobin said. "But Taehyun lives here still so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking of asking him about you actually." He could see the blush in Yeonjun's face, even in the dim light of the night. "I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin didn't even try to control his emotions at that moment, breathing out an immediate "I missed you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun giggled. "I know we said we wouldn't wait for each other but… I don't know if you feel the electricity in the air right now but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Soobin said, taking a step further and hugging Yeonjun tightly, immediately feeling the typical warmth the boy still had. After all these years… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Yeonjun laughed but the way he was holding him back answered everything he needed to know, all questions he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried so hard." Soobin started, trying to control the tremor in his voice. "To move on, find someone else. But you've always been in the back of my mind, just lingering… I had a string of hope that one day…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Yeonjun said, smiling, definitely feeling a little bit shy after the display of affection after so long of not seeing each other. "I also hoped somehow that one day we would be meeting each other again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin started to feel a little bit bashful with the way he reacted early. "Sorry, I came out too strong but... Yeah. You look good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's grin was so wide it reached his eyes. "Not so bad yourself. I like the blue hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been meaning to change it actually," Soobin said, remembering the to-do list in his fridge to buy hair dye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me do it," Yeonjun replied promptly. "If you want I mean…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want." Soobin smiled. "I know I said this already but I missed you. God, I really did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun laughed loudly this time. "I'm right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go on a date. Tomorrow are you free?" Soobin tried, a little more boldly this time, something he has been trying to get off his shell recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun seemed to enjoy the attitude. "Does the clock reset or keeps ticking where it went off?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's, however, you want to be," Soobin added, beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm free tomorrow," Yeonjun added, holding Soobin's hands and playing with them. "Number is the same. Call me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin's heart was about to explode with happiness, in a way he has been waiting for it for years. "I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but i still fucking love you baby </span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ask me q&amp; on <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>